


Healing Kisses

by bgiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgiu/pseuds/bgiu
Summary: Chanyeol's not feeling it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Healing Kisses

Chanyeol wakes up tired. He’s not feeling it. He can tell. Cancels practice, apologising to everyone on the group chat. Tells them he’s sick. He feels like it.

He starts by trying to push it away. Brings his guitar to bed, listens to some comfort songs, tries to play a few. It’s still 8am. If he manages to fix himself by 9 he can still go to the gym and join practice later. But by 8:15 when he’s ready to smash his guitar on the floor he knows it’s not going to work, and so he politely keeps it aside, mentally apologising to his baby, and starts scrolling Instagram.

It’s another hour before the app’s algorithm gives up on him, or he gives up on it himself, no photos of puppies could cheer him up. So he gets up and looks for food. Hungry. He’ll have to practice extra hard at the gym today.

Except the gym is not happening. What’s happening is a lot of tteokbokki and kimbap, none that can compare to his mom’s but he still demolishes them. Once done he’s only craving more food, no satisfaction, so he goes back to bed. It’s still 9am. Maybe he can make it.

He can’t. It’s 2pm. He’s been snoozing his alarm the entire day. 10 minutes after 10 minutes. There’s practically no hope for him now. He’s accepting it and getting back to bed, turning off the alarms and deciding to skip his shower too while he’s at it. He’ll just sulk in peace.

His sulking continues for a while, right arm covering his eyes from the bright light outside. He doesn’t want to shut the windows and lose himself to the darkness. 

Someone must agree. There is a tap on his arm. A small finger barely touching the tattoo on it. Chanyeol refuses to move, until a gentle kiss is placed on his lips. Kisses should be healing. But that only happens in fairy tales. 

In real life the finger becomes a hand that pulls him up, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a sleeve. Chanyeol is still reluctant to give in. He lets himself be moved without uttering a single word. 

Baekhyun takes him to their couch. The one that faces the window. The one they’ve made love countless times on. He doesn’t feel like it today. “I don’t feel like it today.”

Baekhyun knows. Chanyeol knows that he knows. And Baekhyun also knows that Chanyeol knows that he knows. He’s just pulling Chanyeol to himself on the couch. They’re only seeing the sunset together. Sometimes you can see the world through a window instead of being inside it.

And that’s okay, Baekhyun reassures him by patting his side and occasionally dropping a kiss on him. His forehead, temple, the middle of the crown of his head. Healing kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing this. It's me, I'm the one not feeling it.


End file.
